1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatically mapping a description of a product to an available product and more specifically to a system and method for learning how to map a product having one or more requested attribute values to an available product.
2. Introduction
For electronic commerce, a retailer may keep descriptions of products in a structured repository. Customers may browse the repository using a web interface, such as, for example, an Internet browser. When a system is configured to receive speech or text input, customers may describe products they wish to purchase in a manner that may not exactly match a product described in the repository. For example, a customer may describe a product such as brown Bass brand shoes of size 10. In a conventional system, the customer may only be presented with information about products that exactly match the customer's description. If a product that exactly matches the customer's description is not available, then the customer may not be presented with any product information. Thus, product information with respect to a product which is available and which the customer may purchase, such as, for example, a dark brown Bass brand shoe of size 10, will not be presented to the customer. Thus, the retailer loses a possible sale.